Parallel worlds
by asamielle
Summary: In a alternate reality, in Seireitei a dimensional bridge opened. The sixth division Captian Ririko Shariiya wanted to know what s on the other side. Where will this bridge bring her? Will she escape from the world she despises?
1. Chapter 1

_Seiretei, 60 years after the Phantom revolution_

I´m Ririko Shariiya, the sixth division Captian. I became a captain long before the Phantom revolution. But I was an active part of it, since I was one of the main organizers. We revoluted against the former Captain Commander. Nowadays nobody speaks about him and the problems he made in the years of his despotic domination, although he had made terrible things, that we should try to solve. But the other Captains rather buried under some minor issue, because their afraid what dirt it could bring up. I am not and thanks to that ten Captains hate me, but I don´t really care...

„Captain! Captain, hurry up! You don´t want to be late again!" I heard a scream.

„I don´t want to be late where exactly?" I asked sleepily. The doors into my bedroom burst open. The Vice-captain Daisuke Arami is standing in the doorway and is breathing heavily like he was running a long distance run.

„The Thirteen Divisions Council of course. Come on, Captain. Wake up! Stand up! Go!" he talked too fast. _It´s morning for God´s sake._

„So what? They would be delighted if I don´t go there. There wolud be no one to interfere their shallow talk. Shin maybe, but that´s it."

Shin Touma is the eleventh division Captain and the best strategist I´ve ever met. We are kind of friends, I´d say. He is truly the only one, who holds some wisdom in the Thirteen Divisions. Other Captains are ignorants and/or idiots.

„As I said, I´m not going anywhere. I´m just too lazy to get up today," I sighed.

„Come on, Captain. It will be worse if you don´t get up. They will cast all that old and new dirt on you again," he reminded me.

I knew the old dirt...

_The blood was dripping from my forehead and I was hardly breathing. I was already dead, I knew that. But I managed to get on my feet and gathered last drops of my reiatsu._

_„Why did you stand up again, you little piece of nothing?" he asked me. The Captain of the tenth division was pretty tough but I had to win no matter what. „So why did you get up?" He came closer again. I stepped back, I wasn´t even able to to rise my Zanpakutou. Suddenly I felt a big wave of strenght in my body. My reiatsu was at it´s highest peak, though I wasn´t using Bankai. And I stood up properly and looked up into his eyes._

_„Don´t worry, you´re already dead," my mouth said with a different voice. Karasu, she´s taken my body again, I realised. She had done that just once before, when she had seen I had been about to die. Just like then._

_„What?" he laughed. He laughed so hard that his voiced echoed around with a menacing tone._

_Karasu unexpectedly appeared in front of the tenth division Captain. In one armswing she cut his head off and grabbed it by the hair. His laughter was still echoing around and the blood of Captain´s body was pouring like a ten-years body fell to the ground and I was still holding his head. Karasu left and all the other Captains were looking at me. At a girl that has practically risen from the dead and killed ´The Beast´. That´s how they called him. _

_He got this name after a war in which he had killed all his enemies mercilessly, no mather if they had been kids or women. Every single one died a horrible death._

_I wasn´t even a Captain in that time but he dared to try to rape me. I was just a little girl back then. But I was strong enough kill him and it wasn´t just me. Karasu did a lot of work._

_I looked at the Captains and streched my arm with the head in their direction. I always thought that in this very moment I had grown up and matured. I wasn´t the little girl anymore._

_„´The Beast´ is dead. All of you, who want to try their luck and get killed step forward," I said with a strong voice. No mercy in it._

_Everyone stepped back. Cowards._

_„Do you, girl, realise what you´ve just done?" one Captain asked me._

_„I killed ´The Beast´."_

_„You killed a Thirteen Divisions Captian. You should be beheaded."_

_„Then behead me," I told with no fear of death. „If that´s what you really want."_

_„We need a new Captain now. You are the new sixth division Captain," proclaimed another one._

_„Sixth? This was the tenth division Captain."_

_„Sixth division asked for change and you are going to be the change."_

_„Yeah, whatever."_

_I somehow knew this wasn´t the end of this incident. And that the consequences would go along with forever._

And I was right. They still remind me that I killed ´The Beast´. They judge me because of it. If they could, they would kill me and bring him back from the dead. It is one of the things they hate me for.

„Captain, speed up, please," he begged me as we were walking towards the centre of Seiretei, where the first division headquarters and barracks are.

„Naah, I don´t want to. They´ll wait."

„Captain, please don´t be childish."

„I´m not childish, I´m lazy. There´s a difference," I pouted.

Suddenly I heard a great noisy crack coming from the sky. I glanced up. There was a breach in the sky.

„What´s that, Daisuke?" I asked.

„A garanta, probably," he guessed.

„Nah, it doesn´t look like that. I´m going closer," I jumped high.

„Captain, come back," he called at me. „It can be dangerous."

„I like dangerous," I came even closer. _Hmm, this thing is weird. Let´s see what´s inside._ „I´m going in."

„No, Captain!" he shouted. I was just a step from this something and I knew I really want to go in. So I did. As soon as I put my foot inside it dragged me in. I was standing in a dark place, but behind me there was a breach of electric light.

„Oh, I see. That´s the crack from the other side. But it looks like it´s nothing here, I´ll go back." I made a step towards the crack but it burnt me. I tried again. Same result. „Hmm, seems like I won´t get out. So what I´m going to do? First I have to stop talking to myself," I scolded myself. „I´ll go forward since I can´t go back."

And so I went forward. I walked and walked and walked untill I´ve reached the light, that appeared. And with no way back I stepped into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

_And so I went forward. I walked and walked and walked untill I´ve reached the light, that appeared. And with no way back I stepped into the light._

* * *

I almost got blind as I came out of the crack, or whatever is was. For a second or two the only thing I´ve seen was light but the clours were becoming clearer. I was standing above Seireitei. I sighed. _Okay, what was that good for, exactly?_ I descended to the ground I headed to the Council. I didn´t care if I am late. I didn´t meet anyone on my way.

When I reached the Captains´ Assembly Hall Iheard voices from inside so I entered. And I had to stop in the door because the Captains weren´t _the _Captains.

I was silent. Everybody was silent. We were staring at each other, both sides speachless.

„Who are you?" one of them broke the silence. He looked like he ate something sour, like a lemmon.

„Hn?!" I seriously didn´t understand. Or at least I pretended to do so.

„I asked: Who are you?" he said more loudly.

„Who are you?" _How can I play dumb so well?_

„Yeah, that´s what I asked?" he was definitely angry. _God, I love making people angry._

„Captain Zaraki. I think this girl understood your question. She just wants to make you angry," another one said, this one had a pink haori upon the Captain one.

„Ooooh, a clever guy." _I just couldn´t resist to say it._

He chuckled and scaned me from my tip-toes to my forehead. „You´re funny, girl. But who are you?"

„I´m Ririko Shariiya. The sixth dividion Captain? Like, you should know that," I looked at them like they were total idiots.

„I don´t think so. I´m the sixth division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki," one man stepped closer. He seemed like he comes from a noble family. Not like me.

_„Heeeey, kid! Give it back!" the man shouted at me. I know this is his food but I´m so hungry, I thought. I ran as fast as I could but he was still closer and closer. I glimpsed to the left and right and there was a small hole in one of the houses. The hole looked like an entrance for dogs, but I was so little that I would definitely get through. I had no other choice than to do so._

_I snaked through the gap and hid in the darkest part of the room, if it could be called a room. I took a bite of the food I´d stolen and it tasted just awesome. It was the first food in several months._

Well, I suppose that´s going to be a problem," I guessed. The one that spoke the first, I think his name was Zaraki, laughed. I inhaled sharply and suddenly I was so afraid, like I haven´t been for a long time. The laughter... ´The Beast´. I took a cautious step back and the fear in my face was clearly visible.

„Hey, child, what happend?" a woman appeared in front of me. Her face was so caring, but nothing could get my attention away from the laughing Captian. From the sound of my pounding heart.

„´The Beast´," I whispered so quietly, but the Captain-woman heard me and smiled kindly.

„He is not a beast, Captain Zaraki is just a big, stupid man," she told me the most mercifully. I was glaring at her and the tears were pooling in my eyes.

„Hey, Unohana!" he screamed at her.

My concious was dragged inside my mind. Karasu was waiting there for me, as always. She was flying on a sky, a crow too big to be real. She was my Zanpakutou. A feather fell to the ground and Karasu stood in front of me.

„It isn´t him. He is dead, I killed him."

„They´ve sent him," I said quietly.

„Who?"

„Gods."

„Other gods than Death Gods don´t exist. End of disscusion."

I was tossed back to the reality and I my eyes were dry again and the good Captain-woman was watching carefully.

„You´re right," I smiled. „The man I confused him with is dead. We killed him with our bare hands."

„We? Is there more of you?" a small Captain with white hair asked me.

I shaked my head. Only Karasu and me. Karasu is my Zanpakutou," I explained.

„So who are you?" the Captain in the pink haori repeated his question.

„I already said that. I won´t repeat myself. No one ever listens anyway."

„We are listening. Explain, we have time," Captain Kuchiki spoke. All at once I had a logil explanation for what really happened to me.

„I don´t care what her name is. She looks so different from what I´ve examined so far," a creepy Captain appeared on my left side. His head was black and gold and he was either nuts or a freak. _Wait, don´t those to things have practically the same meaning?_

He came more closely and tried to touch me. And nobody touches me.

He flied to the wall and everybody was taken by surprise.

I made a step towars him and smiled sweetly, but my voice was menacing: „Rule no. 1: Nobody touches me."

„H-h-how? How is that possible?" he appeared so shaken.

„I told you I´m a Captain, dumbass. And I´ve got a rule no. 2 for you: If you don´t want to be dead, stay away from me, you creep." I turned back to the others and everyone´s eyes were coming out of their heads. „What?"

„How exactly did you do that?" a little white-haired Captain asked me. The Captains were apparently waiting for this answer.

„Oh, come on. It was just a simple reiatsu wave."

They were gazing at me like I came from the Sun or what.

„Anyway, I think I know what´s going on here," I said to drag the attention back to the main problem: How the hell did I get here?!

„What do you mean, sweety?" said Captain Unohana.

„Well, from your point of view... I am... from a parallel world." Everyone turned to the creepy Captain.

„Can it be the truth, Captain Kurotsuji?" one with long white hair asked.

„Of course, it can be true. It is quite possible that a bridge opened. Why couldn´t it? But the thing is that thare is not a possibility to open it. Or better said I haven´t tried it, yet. I can start working on it as soon as I leave to the Development Institute."

„No need to rush. I don´t really want to go back there," I said shyly.

„Why not, child?" Captain Unohana asked me gently.

„First of all, I´m not a child, I just didn´t grow up that high," I pouted childishly. „Secondly, nobody would like to go to a world that despises him."


End file.
